Jack's Pokemon Journey Through Kanto
by sabray2468
Summary: 3 years after Red beat the Pokemon league, A young boy named Jack starts on his own journey. Follow Jack and his friends as they travel through the magical world of Pokemon
1. Kanto: Where Pokemon Thrive

**Hey, I've been playing Pokémon Leaf Green as Kanto (apart from Kalos) is the only region I haven't ever beaten. So I thought I'd write a story about Kanto. It will be written mostly in the form of dialogues.**

**This story takes place 3 years after the events of Pokémon Red and Blue (or Fire Red and Leaf Green) or Pokémon origins, whichever you prefer. Red (the playable character of the games) has completed his journey and has come back to Pallet town to rest for a while. Meanwhile, Jack is a young Pokémon trainer in Pallet who just got his first Pokémon. Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and one more thing; I don't own Pokémon. Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

Prof. Oak: Choose one of these three Pokémon Jack, and take the first steps to your journey.

Blue: Take that squirtle; it'll evolve into a kick-ass blastoise. It's a pain getting it to work, still. It's just plain lazy.

Red: I think you should take that charmander. They are difficult to train, but once you do you get a beast.

Oak: Leave the boy alone; didn't you come here to battle?

Blue: Oh yeah, we forgot! Let's go Red; I've got to pay you back from last time. Smell ya later gramps!

Oak: Sigh! Those two boys! They both became champions of the Pokémon league but they're still really small kids.

Jack: I think I'll take that squirtle, professor.

Oak: Sure, Jack. How did you decide?

Jack: Eenie meenie miney mo!

Oak sighed.

Oak: Are you sure, Jack? This is an important decision.

Jack: Yeah, professor! Besides you said all three of them are good.

Oak: I guess you're right. Here take this pokedex and try to fill it up. Blue and Red have done most of the work, but still, there are some Pokémon left to identify! I hope you can do it.

Jack: Sure, professor! Now can I battle Blue or Red?

Oak: No, Gods, No. Blue and Red are both much more advanced than you, you just 12 years old and fresh from Pokémon School.

Jack: Oh well, I'll get stronger. I'll challenge Brock in Pewter city.

Oak: Yeah, you do that.

_In the garden behind Oak's Lab:_

Blue: Oh damn! You beat me again.

Red: Hah, and you were so confident in your powers!

Blue, seeing Jack comes outside: Hey Jack, what Pokémon did you choose?

Jack: Squirtle!

Blue: You won't regret it!

**So that's the start. Review and tell me what Pokémon you want Jack to have. If you want your character to be introduced in the story; give me a bio of that character in your review. For example,**

**Name: John Doe**

**Age: 11**

**Pokémon: Sandshrew (lvl 7), Raticate (lvl 8)**

**You can add a description of the guy or gal if you want. Next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	2. Rival and Friend

**Hey guys, uploading this a little early since I got some time. In this chapter Jack meets and battles Leaf, his friend from Viridian city with whom he studied in the Pokémon School.**

Mom: Take some money with you Jack, if you are going on an adventure. Here's 3000. You'll eventually earn more money as you defeat opponents but still, take it as insurance.

Jack: Yes mom, bye, I'm away!

Mom: At least check if you have everything!

But he was already gone. In a few moments he was on route 1, eagerly awaiting his first Pokémon encounter when a familiar voice called his name.

Leaf: Hey, Jack! Have you got your Pokémon? I've just got mine from professor Oak.

She looked more beautiful than when Jack had seen her a month ago, when they had finished Pokémon School together.

Jack: Leaf! I didn't know you were coming here today, what Pokémon did you get?

Leaf: Bulbasaur, you?

Jack: Uh, Squirtle.

Leaf: Hey, seems like I have a type advantage over you! Let's battle! Have you had your first battle yet?

Jack: No, let's do it now. Go Squirtle!

Leaf: I choose you Bulbasaur, partly because I only have you!

Jack remembered how much Leaf liked to joke around. He loved that.

Jack: Squirtle, go tackle!

Leaf: Dodge and tackle back!

The only offensive moves Bulbasaur and Squirtle knew were tackling, so they went on tackling and dodging till they were absolutely exhausted. In the end it was Bulbasaur who lasted longer. Being a defensive Pokémon by nature it was capable of taking more blows than Squirtle.

Leaf: Yeah, I won! Bad luck for you tough, Jack! Well I'm sure you'll win your next battle.

Jack: Yeah I guess. We should take our Pokémon to the Pokémon center, they're exhausted!

Leaf: Yeah. But the Pokémon centers in Viridian. We'll have to battle lots of trainers to get that far. Here take this potion, Squirtle.

She gave the spent Squirtle some medicine which revived it and did the same to her Bulbasaur.

Leaf: Now they look better! Hey I've got an idea! Why not travel through route one together! There are lots of trainers here, it'll be safer.

Jack agreed readily.

Jack: Yeah sure let's go!

And the 2 friends travelled through route one beating many trainers and bug-catchers along the way. They didn't lose once. It was a nice start to an epic journey.

**This one's about 400 words, I'm planning to keep all the chapters around that length, what do you guys think? Next chapter: Viridian City!**


End file.
